Romulan (Species)
The Romulans were a humanoid race from the planet Romulus in the Beta Quadrant. Romulus was the third of ten planets, and its tidally-locked "sister world" was known as Remus. Together, Romulans and Remus were sometimes called the Hearthworlds. Remus and the planet Romulus had a "Trojan relationship" in the way they revolved around each other. The sun around which Romulus orbited is known as Eisn. Romulus was a lush, humid world abundant with vegetation and large bodies of water. The Romulans were biological cousins of Vulcans, as they were descended from those who rejected Surak's reforms during the Time of Awakening. The Romulan Star Empire was the Romulan state and one of the major powers known in the galaxy. *List of Romulan Characters Physical Appearance Due to their shared ancestry, Vulcans and Romulans possessed very similar physiology. Romulans had pointed ears, eyebrows that were arched and up-swept, and copper-based blood that appeared green when oxygenated in the arteries, or copper or rust-colored when deoxygenated in the veins. (Star Trek Generations) Most Romulans had two brow ridges above the bridge of their nose, forming a V-shape on the forehead. However, a minority of Romulans lack these ridges, making them outwardly indistinguishable from Vulcans. The Romulan heart is gray in color. Despite their common ancestry there were also many subtle internal physiological differences between Vulcans and Romulans. This was evidenced in Dr. Beverly Crusher's failed attempt to treat a Romulan, Patahk, who had suffered advanced synaptic breakdown, with the methods used to treat Vulcans. In fact, it was later determined that the genetic similarities between Romulans and Klingons allowed for the two species to have a compatible ribosome match to effect treatment. The Terothka virus was a disease unique to Romulan physiology. Romulans were also susceptible to Tuvan Syndrome. There were numerous instances of Romulans successfully mating with other species, as evidenced in Sela (Romulan/Human), Ba'el (Romulan/Klingon), and the father of Simon Tarses (Romulan/Human). Romulans lacked the rigorous mental disciplines developed by the followers of Surak. They were a passionate people, easily moved to extreme emotions. However, like their biological cousins, Romulans possessed greater physical strength than that of a Human. Religion and Weddings Though there is little information on their religion, they are often found using the vernacular of "deities" expressing they have a polytheistic religion. They have an Archpriest which has a temple by the firefalls. In 2372 the archpriest was named Koval and tried to convince Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe she was the 'Aron Shiar' a mythical woman who was said to reunite Vulcan and Romulus - however, it was later shown to be a fraud made bigger by her grandfather Ai'odann T'Kassus. Romulans give their spouse a ring as a symbol of their bond. Upper class families are required to have a dowry to the husbands family upon marriage. Divorce is extremely uncommon and often a divorced member will face death because of the dishonour brought onto the family. Adultery is the only legit reason to leave your husband or wife. They are monogamous and take on the males family name. The wedding dress is traditionally an emerald green. If a partner is left widowed there is an older tradition called the "Had Vol-tru" where the spouse declares their love for their deceased partner and remains in mourning for 10 years: which at that time they may remarry. Government and Politics Praetor was a title given to a political and military administrator. The term holds historic usage on Earth, during the period of the Roman Empire, as well as usage within the Romulan Empire. The title of praetor was present on the planet 892-IV as evidenced by the Praetorian guards. The Praetor presided over the Romulan Senate and the Continuing Committee. List of Praetors: *Aedah - 2372 *Neral - Unknown to 2379 *Shinzon - 2379 to 2379 *Lorbadin T'Kassus - 2379 to 2382 *Kehal S'Harien CP - 2382 to 2382 *Kehal S'Harien - 2382 - 2404 *Sorlak - 2382 to 2384 *Khoal Pardek - 2384 to 2386 *Baaril Jo'rek CP - 2386 - Current CP *Sullan S'Tokkr - 2404 - 2408 *Na'lev Jevriani - 2408 - 2409 *Baaril Jo'rek - 2409 - 2414 *Tucker Dorr - 2414 - 2414 *T'Lor Verranic - 2414 - Current Geography Commonly known cities on Romulus: *Ki Baratan - The Capital *Imperial City - Location of the Praetorian residence *Capital City - Former Capital *Artherndak Province *Saevin Province Category:Species Information